Harry's baby girl
by Flutebandgeek
Summary: A baby girl was left outside Harry's house one day and he decides to take her in and raise her as his own (formerly Daniel's baby girl)
1. Kira

**Harry finds his daughter**

Harry just finished some chores outside his and Hermione's house when he finds a basket by the front door

"Hello what is this?" he asks kneeling down to read the note that was in the basket with the baby

He see the mother didn't want to care for it, and the father didn't want anything to do with it, so she left it by the door to their house

"Come here little one and we will see what you are" he says bringing it into their house

"Aren't you just adorable" he says lifting the baby out of the basket to hold

He sees the baby is a girl by the bow she had on her head

"Well little one since you don't have a name I'm going to call you Kira Aliyah Potter" he says as he begins to rock the little girl who woke up from her slumber

He searches her basket for a bottle, so he could feed her

"You must be hungry little one" he says as he feeds her

"Harry we got to get to Hogwarts to get ready for term" Hermione says to him

"Hang on Hermione" he says as he feeds the baby

"Where the baby come from?" Hermione asks

"She was left at the doorstep" he says smiling

"She is quite a cutie that's for sure" Heremione says looking at the green eye baby who was drinking her formula

"I know" he says as he finds a spot for Kira so she wasn't in the way while he got everything ready for hogwarts

As soon as Harry put her down Kira started to get fussy

"Sweetie I'll be right over there, and I will be right back I promise" he says giving her a kiss on the cheek

"Hey Harry since I'm done at hogwarts for the day I don't mind watching Kira" Draco says coming out in his Slytherin clothes

"Thanks Draco I owe you" Harry says as he hands Kira to Draco

"Come here sweetheart" Draco says as Harry hands him Kira

Kira began to fuss in Draco's arms

"It's okay Kira I won't let nothing hurt you" Draco says as he begins to rock Kira in his arms

Draco gives Kira his finger and she holds tight

"There we go Kira" he says as he continues to rock her

Kira stayed quiet as Draco rocked her in his arms as he took her over to his house

(Later)

"She just dozed off" Draco says handing Kira back to Harry

"Oh" Harry says as he heads back to the house with Kira in his arms

Since he wasn't needed for a while he needed to take a nap with Kira

"Don't worry angel I will be right here" he says as he covers both of them with a blanket that Hermione had on the couch

Kira slept for three hours before she woke up and needed changing and fed

"Okay little one I'll change you" he tells her as he lays her down on the blanket

Kira looked at Harry as she was being changed

"There we go all better you have a clean nappy on I think you may be hungry again" he says as he looks for another bottle for her in the basket

Since he wasn't needed at the school for a while he decided to go shopping for Kira, and come right back

(An hour later)

"We have plenty of formula, bottles, nappies, and anything else to get you through until school starts" he says as he pushes her in the stroller he got for her

"There you are Harry we were looking everywhere for you" Ron says to him

"Sorry I went out shopping for Kira cause she was running low on supplies" Harry says as he takes her diaper bag into his house

"Oh hurry up you are needed back at the school" Ron tells him

"Okay I'm coming" he says as he heads for broom to take him back to hogwartd

Draco watched her while Harry went back to the school for a meeting

"Oh Harry I think Kira is hungry or needs a new nappy" Hermione says to him

Harry hurries up and change her and feeds her before she starts screaming at the top of her lungs. While Hermione went shopping for some new clothes

(Later)

"Okay Kira I'm going to put you on the couch until I assemble your bassinet" he says bringing her into their house

Harry assembles the bassinet and brings her up, and gets her ready for the night

"There we go all comfy cozy" he says after he put her in her cute sleeper

Kira was awake for a little bit, so Harry decided to play with her a little bit to get her to wear down before her bottle

"Okay, I get the message" he says when her lower lip began to quiver

"It's coming little one we have to give it time to heat up" he says while the bottle was heating up in the microwave

One it was warm he tested it before he guided it to her mouth

"Eat up little Kira Potter" he says walking around with her while she drank the formula

After she was finish she let out a good burp and a little bit of spit up, butHarry didn't mind at all

"Now to get you a new nappy and it's off to dreamland for you Kira" he says taking her upstairs to change her

Luckily she was only wet, so he changed her before going over to his bed to rock her

"Close those pretty eyes of yours" he tells her as he continues to rock her

Kira lets out the cutest little yawn ever as he continued to rock her

"Night Kira pleasant dreams" he says laying her in the bassinet

**Review**

**Next Chapter: should I continue**


	2. First night

**First night**

Harry laid Kira on the bassinet and covered her up, so she wouldn't get sick or cold. Before he climbed into bed to get some much needed sleep

(Two hours later)

"I'm coming Kira" he says getting out of bed and tending to her

"Oh I see problem number one you need a new nappy come on I'll change you" he says taking her over to the changing table to be change

"Hang on sweetie I'm going to change you as fast as I can" he tells her as he takes the nasty nappy off her

Once she had a new nappy he took her to the kitchen for her bottle

"It's coming little one" he says after he put it in the microwave to heat up

Once the microwave beeped he took it out, tested it, and gave it to her

"Eat up little one" he says giving her the bottle

Kira suckled the bottle happily as she took her formula

"You must have been hungry Kira" he says as he watches her eat

Once she was done he burped her and changed her nappy, and rocked her back to sleep

"Since you are having some trouble going back to dreamland I'm going to rub your belly to let some gas bubbles that you have escape" he says as he begins to rub her belly

Kira's cries started to go to cooing sounds after a while, and she let out some small burps.

"There we go little one all better" he says placing her back into her bassinet

Kira was still awake after Harry put her in her bassinet

"How are you still awake sweet girl?" He asks getting her out of her bassinet to play with her to see if that tucker's her out

"Since I picked up a few toys for us to play with we'll play" he says laying her on the blanket that he had laid out for her

Kira loved her toys especially when Harry made silly faces at her. She cracked a smile

"I got you to smile Kira" he says when she lets out a cute yawn

"Okay Kira its back to bed for you sweet girl" he says laying her in the bassinet

He read to her to help her sleep, and after the story was over she was fast asleep

"Night Kira pleasant dreams sweet girl" he says tucking her in again

(Three hours later)

"Since you're awake I might as well stay up too" he says getting up and tending to her for the second time that night

"Since you're up I'm going to get you ready, and we can have breakfast together" he says taking her to the changing table to change her and get her ready for the day

"To let everyone know that you are a girl a headband to complete the look" he says putting a headband on her head

After she was ready he took her into the kitchen for a bottle

"While you have you're breakfast daddy is going to make his breakfast" he says as he tries to balance her and the bottle while he tries to make himself breakfast, so he can head out with her for the day

After breakfast he puts her in her car seat to head out to get a bouncer, a swing, more clothes and toys, stock up on formula, and anything he needed before he headed to school later that day

(That afternoon)

"Okay Kira you look snazzy in your new stroller, and look hip in your second outfit. Plus I look like a cool dad wearing this stylish diaper bag with everything needed to care for you" he says as he pushes her to his classroom

After he got to his classroom he bgan setting it up

"Stay here sweet girl and don't move" he says touching her little nose as she slept peacefully in her car seat

"Hey Kira since daddy is setting up his classroom why don't we head over here just in case you wake up" Draco says as he pushes the stroller to a different location, so she wouldn't be heard if she woke up

Luckily Draco took her somewhere cause she woke up and wanting fed

"Here we go little girl" he says as he gets a bottle out for her

After he fed and changed her before taking her back to Harry

"She just been fed, been burped, and has a new nappy on, so she should be good for a bit" Draco says handing Kira back to Harry

"Thanks Draco I knew she would be waking up and wanting a bottle soon" Harry says laying Kira back in her stroller

"She looks so peaceful when she is asleep" Draco says as they head to where the next scene is going to be done at

"Yeah she does I sometimes wonder what she is dreaming about" Harry says with a chuckle

"I think she's having a bad dream now" Draco says when he sees her lower lip quiver

"Oh sweetie pie what's wrong?" Harry asks as he gets her out to hold her close as they walk to the next set

Harry rubs her back and talks to her until he was needed on set

"Bad dreams are no fun" he says as he continues to get her to settle down before he goes on set Kira settles down a few minutes later and snuggles into Harryl's arm

"I'll watch her for you Harry" Ron says coming from the field

"Are you sure she is sensitive to scary things right now?" Harry asks him

"Yeah I'm sure" Ron says as he looks at the baby that was sleeping soundly

"Okay if you need me give me a signal and I'll come" Harry says as he runs to be with Hermione to see if she needs help

"Will do" Ron says as he takes Kira on a little walk, so she doesn't disturb the staff

After Harry was done setting up his classroom he took Kira home after her productive day

**Review**

**Next Chapter: Doctor's **


	3. Doctor's

**Doctor's**

Since Harry wasn't needed at the school he decided to take Kiara to the doctor's to make sure she was okay

"Hey Kiara today daddy is taking you to the doctor's to get you a check-up" he says as he gets her dressed

Kiara was looking around the room with her green eyes as Dan got her dressed

"There we go you look beautify can I get a picture?" he asks her

She doesn't respond

"I take it as a yes" he says going to get his camera that he got to document her growing up

He puts her in cut poses and takes some with his phone

"You are pretty as a picture Kiara" he says after he took a dozen pictures of her

She coos in response

"I think you are getting hungry after I feed and change you we will head to the local health clinic to get you looked at" he says putting a bottle in the microwave for her

Once the bottle was heated and tested he fed Kiara

"You must be hungry this morning" he says as she down the entire bottle

Harry decides to heat up another one cause she was really hungry which she finished half of that bottle

"That's okay you're growing" he says as he burps her

Kiara let's out one doozy of a burp

"Okay now to change you precious and we will be off" he says going to her nursery to change her before going to the health clinic

After he changed her he packed a diaper bag with anything he would need like nappies, wipes, a new outfit, her stuffed toy, a blanket, paci, a changing pad, hat, and a coat

"There we go we are all ready for your first doctor's appointment" he says heading out with her

Since the health clinic wasn't that far he decided to walk there. Along the way he signed some autographs and took some pictures with follow students

"Sorry sweetie from here on out you will be my biggest fan" he says as they continue their walk to the health clinic

Along the way he pointed out plants, animals and historic buildings to make it fun since she was wide awake

"There will be plenty more walks where that came from princess" he says as he gives her a kiss as they approach the health clinic

Harry signed her in and took a seat, and he was surprised when he saw the others show up

"Guys what are you doing here?" he asks them

'This is an important event, and we couldn't miss it" Ron says smiling

"Plus I came cause she needs a mom figure right now" Hermione says stroking the baby's arm

"That she does I might cry if she has to get shots" Harry says as he reads to her

"Ugh" everyone says as they take a seat until Kiara name was called

(An hour later)

"Kiara" the nurse says from the doorway

"Finally" Harry says getting up with the baby and following the nurse

Kiara got her weight and height checked before she was put in an exam room

"What's wrong little one did you have a bad dream?" Hermione asks the baby as her lower lips starts to quiver

Hermione rocks her and she settles down in no time

"Sorry Hermione nature called" he says taking Kiara back

"That's okay I was able to rock her back to sleep" Hermione says sitting down before Dr. Quack came in the room

Kiara looked healthy for her age, but Dr. Quack suspects cerebral palsy later on in life

"Dr. when should I have her tested for it?" Harry asks the Dr.

"When she is four months old or sooner if you suspect something" Dr. Quack says as he gets two shots ready for Kiara

When Kiara had her shots she cried bloody murder, and so loud it wreck some of Harry's friends ear drums

"Harry it's okay we will be here to help you through this" Ron says as they head out and back to Harry's & Hermione's place

"Why her why was she the one that had to get cerebral palsy" Harry says crying as he pushes Kiara who was fast asleep

"Harry these things happen you can help you and maybe with a lot of luck she can lead a normal life and be a healthy little girl" Draco says pulling him into a hug

"How about we take her to the park for a bit, and we can relax a bit" Ron suggest

"That sounds like a great idea" Hermione says smiling

Along the way everyone picked up a book or two on cerebral palsy just in case they watch Kiara they know how to help her with her cerebral palsy

(That night)

"Okay sweetie before bed we are going to do some exercises with your muscles, so they don't stiff up" he says laying her on her blanket

Harry starts massaging each limb very carefully. Once each limb was massaged he started working on each one individually, so it wouldn't stiffen up for her

"There we go now time for exercises" he says as he do each limb one by one

After the exercises he puts her to bed for the night

"Night Kiara' he says laying her in her bassinet

He gives her a kiss before going to bed himself after the day he had he needs his sleep. When he slept he would dream about Hermione and life with Kiara in their lives

"Hermione can we adopt Kiara?" he asks her

"Of course since we are havong troubles conceieving she can be our daughter" Hermione says as he gets closer to her

"We will have one when the time is right now i wanna enjoy Kiara" he says as he goes to sleep

"Me too she is the perfect baby for us" Hermione says smiling

**Next Chapter: Going to hogwarts**


End file.
